


bus 1.

by liliumpumilum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis debería saber a estas alturas que fumar con harry en el autobús no es una buena idea.</p><p>  //////</p><p>  smut gratuito de zourry. menciones de droga. light bdsm. lenguaje.... bàsicamente es por cosas como estas por las que mi alma no tiene salvación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bus 1.

**Author's Note:**

> culpo a zayn

Era una noche silenciosa en el autobús.

Habían dejado la última ciudad hacia varios kilómetros y ahora sólo se oía el ronroneo del motor y la eventual ráfaga de algún auto que los pasaba. Liam y Niall se habían ido a dormir hacia un rato, cansados después del show, pero Louis, Harry y Zayn se habían quedado despiertos en los sillones fumando y mirando las luces de la carretera.

Zayn dormitaba en el de una pieza, cubierto hasta el cuello con una manta. Había estado tarareando una de las nuevas canciones la última hora, pero hacia varios minutos ya que no decía nada. La última vez que Louis había mirado, se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo y descansaba la cabeza en la campera de Liam.

Harry se había acurrucado encima de él. Louis le acariciaba los rulos y los dos miraban por los vidrios polarizados el paisaje; cada vez que pasaban bajo un farol era como si el cielo se apagara de golpe y en la soledad de los páramos entre foco y foco, todas las estrellas se encendían infinititas.

Louis tenía sueño también; había sido un largo día. Aunque, si era justo, no recordaba cómo se sentía un día normal hoy por hoy. Cuatro años. Llevaba cuatro años en la ruta, de recital en recital, evento a evento. Y no creía que nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

Envidiaba a Niall y Liam. Ellos habían logrado asumir la rutina y llevar una vida normal, dentro de lo posible. Hasta Harry se había adaptado a la gente, las cámaras, los secretos. Él y Zayn eran diferentes: todavía hoy necesitaban fumar después de cada show para bajar un poco la energía, para sacarse la electricidad que les dejaba el escenario y relajarse lo suficiente para, con suerte, estar durmiendo cuando llegaba la mañana. Zayn parecía haber tenido suficiente por la noche, pero Louis todavía no podía dormir.

Harry respiraba pesado sobre su cuello, balbuceando de vez en cuando comentarios sobre las estrellas. Quería follar, Louis lo sabía.

—Se ve tan vacio —dijo. Su voz salió ronca y murmurada—, pareciera que estamos solos.

—Pero no lo estamos —le recordó.

Harry sonrió y hundió aun más la cabeza en su cuello.

—Lo sé, tonto —protestó mientras Louis seguía acariciando su cabello.

A estas alturas debería saber que eso de fumar con él no era una buena idea, al menos en el autobús. La hierba en Harry tenía el efecto catastrófico de desinhibirlo todavía un poco mas —lo cual era decir mucho. No es que follar Harry no fuera tentador o terriblemente fantástico; había sido igual de excelente desde el principio: los dos se habían conocido jóvenes y hormonales, y sin nada que perder, y se habían conocido los cuerpos y las mentes de un modo intenso, honesto, y carnal. Louis recordaba todavía de memoria esas primeras noches a escondidas, besándose y probándose centímetro a centímetro, tanteando los límites de sus fantasías, la dinámica de su relación. Harry nunca había sido tímido respecto a lo mucho que quería a Louis, a lo mucho que adoraba sentirse usado por él, pero a Louis le costaba más que a él dejarse llevar y Harry había aprendido a ceder con el tiempo. Había aprendido a aceptar que a Louis no le gustaba insultarlo mientras follaban, que lo hacía sentirse raro e incómodo, que para él no estaba tan claro la línea entre dentro y fuera de la cama. Louis también había cedido, incorporando a su relación algunos elementos que al principio lo horrorizaban: las nalgadas, las órdenes —¡ver a Harry retorcerse sin poder correrse porque él se lo había ordenado era el más culposo de sus placeres!— y el follarle la boca eran casi cotidianos en su vida ahora.

La cuestión era que cuando Harry fumaba, era como volver a las primeras veces. Harry se entregaba a él de un modo obsceno, desesperado por su tacto y su atención. Le decía que era su putita y confesaba fantasías que a Louis asustaban tanto como maravillaban, y Louis se desconocía queriendo cumplir cada una de ellas. Harry se mostraba hermoso, terrenal y suave y Louis quería comérselo entero, absolutamente perdido en aquella personificación tan honesta del pecado. Cuando fumaban, Harry era increíblemente tentador y Louis lo seguiría al infierno si se lo pedía.

Ahora, Harry había atrapado su pierna entre las suyas y respiraba húmedo y caliente sobre su cuello. Sus manos jugaban con el cuello de su camiseta y Louis pretendía no notarlo, ni el temblor de sus dedos ni la erección contra su muslo.

—Quiero chupártela —susurró.

—Zayn está aquí —respondió Louis sin devolverle la mirada.

Harry estrujó suavemente el cuello de su camiseta y se abrazó a él.

—Duerme.

Louis miró por encima de la mata de pelos: Zayn estaba con la cabeza medio echada hacia atrás y los ojos todavía cubiertos con el antebrazo. Sus labios estaban apenas partidos y en el tibio silencio de la carretera Louis oyó el respirar pesado del sueño. Harry acarició su boca con el pulgar. Tenía los ojos brillosos y las pupilas dilatadas y se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que parecía doler.

—Será tranquilo —prometió, y Louis rió más fuerte de lo que debería—. Sólo una mamada.

—Sí, claro.

—Heey, puedo ser tranquilo —murmuró Harry fingiendo estar ofendido. Así y todo sonreía y Louis sólo quería besarlo.

—Los dos sabemos que te vuelves una zorra cuando fumas —habló bajo para que Zayn no despertara, y algo del tono de su voz puso a Harry diez veces peor.

Clavó las uñas en su cuello y trepó hasta su oído.

—Siempre soy tu zorra. Tu putita —gimió y aunque intentaba no hacerlo rozaba su erección contra sus muslos, necesitado y tembloroso—. Será tan bueno... Será la mejor mamada que te hecho.

—No va a ser solo una mamada, Harry —explicó después de besarle la frente. Intentó no pensar en cómo Harry se movió bajo el tacto de su beso—, vas a querer más y no podemos. Zayn está aquí y los chicos en las camas.

—No, Lou, lo juro —rogó, con la voz húmeda y el aliento hirviendo—, solo quiero chupártela. Quiero que me uses.

 _Dios_. Louis tragó saliva y despegó los labios, pero no supo qué decir. Harry respiraba agitado junto a él y podía sentir su enorme erección contra sus muslos y la simple idea de tomarlo por la cabeza y follarle la boca hasta correrse en su garganta lo ponía más duro de lo que estaba.

No, no había sido una buena idea fumar esa noche.

Miró de vuelta hacia el otro sillón. Zayn estaba en la misma posición que hacía cinco minutos.

Acarició la nuca de Harry enredando los dedos en su cabello y al oírlo ronronear se aferró con fuerza, tironeando y logrando un suspiro contenido.

—De rodillas —ordenó y lo soltó.

Harry se bajó del sillón tan rápido que sería patético si no fuera porque Louis lo quería tan desesperadamente como Harry a él. Estaba sentado sobre sus talones, con las manos en el regazo, los labios entreabiertos y una mirada expectante. Louis le acarició con pereza el cabello, en la coronilla y detrás del oído.

Se acomodó en el sillón y se desabrochó los pantalones. El accidental tacto de sus manos sobre su miembro bastó para hacerlo resoplar ansioso, como si no bastara tener a Harry entregado de ese modo para recordarle a cuando se conocieron.

—Sólo una mamada —le recordó.

Harry asintió sin correr la mirada de su pantalón.

Se recostó contra el respaldar y Harry trepó pesada y lentamente, rozando la nariz sobre sus muslos y con las manos detrás de la espalda. Cuando llegó a sus bóxers lo acarició sobre la tela con la nariz y las mejillas, una y otra vez, hasta sacarlo de quicio.

Louis podría haberle pedido que usara las manos para bajarle los bóxer y empezase una vez, pero temía que si despegaba los labios gemiría y podría despertar a Zayn. Lo empujó suavemente y se bajó los pantalones y bóxers hasta los muslos. Se masturbó perezosamente un segundo mientras miraba a Harry: labios húmedos, boca abierta, lengua asomándose.

Tomó su cabello con una mano y con la otra dirigió su miembro. No lo metió entero en su boca, sólo rozó la cabeza y sus bordes contra la lengua. Podría temblar de placer, porque se sentía sensible y ansioso, pero desahogaba la energía cerrando el puño tan fuerte en su cabello que le tiraba los pelos.

Harry no se quejaba, ni del dolor ni de ansiedad, pero miraba a Louis demandante, esperando probablemente el momento en que se decida a follarle la boca o permitirle que lo mame.

—Dios... Sácala — _la lengua_. Harry entendió.

Louis movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, guiando el modo en que Harry le lamía el tronco. Su lengua estaba tan húmeda que la saliva goteaba a veces sobre sus bolas, y Louis no podía esperar a enterrarse entre sus labios.

Honestamente solo lo postergaba para tener a Harry así para él un rato más.

La quinta vez que hizo a Harry lamer su tronco hasta la cabeza, se encorvó y empezó a meter el miembro en su boca, siempre sobre la humedad de su lengua, siempre con el puño tirándole de los pelos. Tomó a Harry por sorpresa —Louis notó la expresión en sus ojos—, pero pronto cerró los labios rodeándolo y se preparó para recibirlo.

Louis podría correrse enseguida si quisiera. Podría moverse rápido, empujar su pene hasta el fondo de Harry y verlo esforzándose por respirar, sentir el reflejo en su garganta y observar pese a todo la mirada fija en sus ojos. Sólo pensarlo con la mirada cristalina y la saliva en los bordes de su boca podría bastar para hacerlo correrse. Pero Harry había fumado y era su putita esa noche, y él había fumado también y se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para tratarlo como tal.

Cuando estuvo entero dentro de su boca, relajó el puño y se alejó unos centímetros.

—Lento, ¿sí? —pidió con la voz ronca mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Si te comportas como prometiste y no me haces correr, puede que te folle en el baño luego.

Harry ronroneó sobre su miembro y comenzó.

Louis echó la cabeza atrás y observó las luces de la carretera mientras Harry subía y bajaba sobre él, lento y tranquilo, como había prometido. En el silencio espectral del bus solo se oía la obscena humedad de la boca de Harry, como burbujas cuando llegaba a la cabecita, y el eventual gemido gutural. Las estrellas del otro lado del cristal se sentían más cercanas que nunca aunque opacas por el cristal, y Louis se entregó al dolor y la desesperación de acercarse lenta e intensamente a un clímax al que todavía no quería llegar.

Quería correrse en el culo de Harry, empujándolo contra las paredes del baño y con la mano cubriendo su boca para que los chicos no lo oyeran gritar. Quería correrse mordiendo su espalda, y acariciar luego los rastros de sus dientes mientras se abrazaban en la cama.

Cuando volvió a mirar abajo, Harry seguía fijo en él. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios, pero pronto se perdió mientras Louis se enterraba hasta el fondo tomándolo por la nunca. Lo mantuvo allí, con la cabecita contra la pared de su garganta y se mordió los labios al notar los ojos húmedos y la respiración ahogada contra su pubis.

—Voy a follarte ahora —dijo y entonces lo notó:

Zayn soltó apenas un gemido y cuando Louis levantó la mirada lo encontró mirando la escena mordiéndose los labios.

—Jesús. Lo siento, colega —dijo, pero seguía sosteniendo a Harry contra su pubis, quizá asustado, quizá demasiado rendido al placer como para detenerse entonces—, pensamos que dormías.

—Está bien —murmuró Zayn y no dijo más. No necesitaba hacerlo, porque tenía ambas manos bajo la manta y Louis no era estúpido.

Miró a Harry, apenas respiraba y tenía el rostro colorado. Tenía ese brillo en la mirada que Louis conocía de memoria y que sólo lograba que quisiera follarlo más fuerte.

No deberían haber fumado esa noche, no con Harry. Porque él se volvía todavía más desinhibido, y porque Louis olvidaba completamente el límite entre ser valiente y temerario —o sencillamente suicida.

—¿Te importa si lo follo aquí? —preguntó a Zayn sin mirarlo. Los ojos re Harry brillaban y aunque ya no podía porque no quedaba más Louis para tragar, se hundió lo más que pudo, con la nariz contra su piel y la mirada más pervertida que jamás le hubiese visto.

—Está bien...

Mierda. No fumar con Harry no había sido una buena idea.

—Trae un condón, bebé. No quiero ensuciar.

Harry finalmente liberó su miembro del cobijo de su boca y Louis se sintió de golpe un poco vacío.

Harry se estiró hasta la mesita y sacó un preservativo del bolsillo interno de su cuaderno, pero Louis apenas si pudo notar otra cosa que los ojos embobados de Zayn siguiendo sus movimientos como si de un hada se tratara.

Cuando Harry volvió a su lado y mientras le ponía el condón, Louis cruzó mirada con su amigo y le sonrió divertido. Zayn se encogió de hombros y sonrió también, con la lengua contra la comisura de sus labios y la expresión más culpable que le había visto.

Louis se recostó en el sillón y se acarició suavemente mientras veía a Harry.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y disimulaba a duras penas la sonrisa y se corría el cabello del rostro con una inocencia que en ese momento se sentía pese a todo natural. Harry era como un ángel sin vergüenza y Louis era sólo un pecador a punto de renunciar al edén por tocarlo.

—¿Vas a desvestirte, bebé? —Le arqueó las cejas. Harry asintió y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa—. Vamos, deja a Zaynie ver...  _Sí_  quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Louis sabía que quería, porque cuando lo propuso Harry se había atorado con su miembro con una desesperación que Louis no había visto en sus ojos desde que le folló la boca por primera vez.

Harry se había alejado unos pasos y se sacaba la camisa mostrando su torso muscular y sudoroso. Estaba mordiéndose el labio y Louis moría por follarlo.

—Di algo, bebé; ¿no quieres hacerlo?

—¡No! Sí, quiero —respondió y miró fugazmente a Zayn—, me da un poco de vergüenza. Es todo.

—¿Vergüenza? —rió—, pensé que eras mi putita. ¿Lo oíste cuando dijo que era mi putita, Zayn?

—Lo oí, colega —respondió perezoso y acariciándose sin disimulo bajo la manta—. Tengo que admitir que no me sorprendió.

Louis le sonrió y volvió a Harry. No sabía si Zayn le seguía la corriente o si realmente los había oído, si estuvo despierto todo ese tiempo oyéndolo follarse su boca, pero debía admitir que la idea de lo segundo realmente lo tocaba.

—¿Oíste, bebé? Zayn sabe que eres una putita. No tienes que ocultarlo.

—Okay —sonrió.

—¿Okay? —insistió y Harry asintió dejando la camisa caer al suelo y poniéndose de espaldas para sacarse el pantalón.

 _Si, ahora sí_. Harry bajó el jean y el bóxer suavemente, mostrando su piel afeitada mientras movía el trasero de lado a lado. Cuando llegó a los tobillos, sin embargo, la magia se perdió al enredarse medias con la fábrica ridículamente ajustada del jean y Louis se mordió los labios mientras pensaba lo rápido que podía ir y venir de querer follarlo hasta dejarlo roto a querer hacerle el amor lenta y eternamente.

—Lo siento —rió Harry mientras saltaba en una pierna para sacar el pie de la otra.

—Está bien —dijo Louis.

—Sí, colega; todavía bonito —agregó Zayn.

Harry sonrió y miró a Louis mientras sacaba la otra pierna.

—Te llamó bonito, ¿no vas a decir nada?

—Sí, lo siento. Gracias, Zayn —respondió sin mirarlo lo cual era terriblemente adorable.

—De nada, Harry —sonrió Zayn divertido.

Louis le guiñó el ojo al moreno antes de llamar a Harry a su lado. Palmeó su trasero un par de veces, con la otra mano abrazándolo por el vientre solo para sentir el temblor de los suspiros contenidos al hacerlo. Giró a Harry de pie en frente suyo hasta tenerlo mirando a Zayn y mordió su trasero suavemente.

—Ahora, ¿vas a hacer un lindo espectáculo para zaynie?

—Sí, Lou —suspiró.

—¿Vas a follar _te_  en silencio para no despertar a nadie más? —lo mordió otra vez.

—Sí...

—¿Y no vas a correrte hasta que te diga? —estiró los cachetes y acercó su boca, apenas respirando aire caliente. Harry temblaba—: No quiero que hagas un desastre.

Lamió. Harry se echó hacia atrás, hundiendo a Louis en su trasero. Si tuviera paciencia y no le latiera el miembro ansioso por liberarse, podría castigarlo por eso: llamarlo necesitado y verlo retorcerse y rogarle que lo folle. Pero Louis estaba necesitado también y solo siguió lamiendo, entrando y saliendo con su lengua y sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Harry gimoteaba casi en silencio, y Louis podía oír la respiración agitada de Zayn y el húmedo ruido de sus manos. Dios, debía ser todo un paisaje: Harry con las mejillas rojas y temblando de placer.

—Sólo fóllame, por favor —Harry rompió el silencio. Louis lamió una última vez antes de buscar las manos que Harry había puesto en su espalda para él—: necesito que me folles, te necesito tanto...

— _Dios_... —Zayn protestó entre dientes y cuando Louis miró tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Lo tomo por las muñecas con una mano y lo bajó suavemente hasta estar en la entrada y, _oh_... Louis había olvidado lo bien que se sentía Harry, lo apretado y suave y caliente e intenso.  _Gruñía._

Harry se sentó lentamente hasta tener todo adentro y luego se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, temblando por contener los gemidos.

—Ninguna chica puede darte esto, Z —dijo sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos—, ningún otro tipo, honestamente.

Harry sonreía, lo adivinaba.

—Apuesto a que no —respondió con la voz metida para adentro, probablemente al borde del orgasmo como Louis estaba.

La idea de Zayn corriéndose viéndolos follar era extrañamente excitante, pero lo que a Louis más lo ponía era saber que se corría mirando a Harry. Mirando sus labios rojos y su cuerpo y mirando el ritmo con el que ahora subía y bajaba sobre él con las manos aprisionadas a su espalda y el cabello pegoteado en la frente.

— _Oh, dios..._  —balbuceo Zayn y Harry se movió un poquito más rápido.

Louis tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda de Harry le impedía ver pero imaginaba que los dos se miraban y no pudo controlar el impuso de abrazar a Harry por la cintura y hundirse brutalmente en él.

 _Oh..._  Harry gimió apretando los labios pero Louis lo oyó claramente.

—En silencio, bebé, ¿recuerdas? —Y lo embistió otra vez.

Harry asintió mientras contenía el gimoteo. Louis lo embistió otra vez y otra. Siempre saliéndose lentamente y entrando de golpe, siempre hasta el fondo, y rudo e intenso, como sabía que Harry le gustaba. Como sabía que le volvía loco.

Harry gimoteo de nuevo, y no había sido siquiera tan alto, pero a Louis no le importo.

—Silencioso, Harry —lo retó—, lo prometiste.

—Lo sien... —Louis lo embistió otra vez y ahora sí logró un gemido intenso.

— _Dios..._  —Zayn.

Zayn.

—Colega, ven a poner tu cosa en su boca —dijo y lo embistió otra vez y Harry gimió de nuevo, por placer, por morbo o por ambas cosas.

—¿Qué? Colega... No...

—¡Vamos! —dijo y levanto a Harry hasta salirse de él—, te estás masturbando, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Harry movía la cadera, inquieto, esperando una nueva embestida, pero Louis se reincorporó haciéndose a un lado para dejar lugar a Zayn en el sillón grande.

—Ven, bebé —llamó a Harry haciéndole el gesto para que se ponga en cuatro en el sillón.

Harry obedeció y aunque solo se miraron un segundo antes de que volviera a darle la espalda, su mirada le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Dile, Harry.

—Sí, Zayn, ven —confesó—: quiero chupártela.

Zayn se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta y Louis creyó por un segundo que quizá había sido demasiado. No todos pueden manejar a Harry; ¡Dios! Él no podía, la mayor parte del tiempo: necesitaba estar fumado hasta la médula para poder seguirle la corriente. Pero pronto Zayn se descubrió nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado y una erección debajo del bóxer y caminó hacia ellos sin mirarlos a los ojos.

No se sentó en el sofá, pero sostuvo su miembro junto al rostro de Harry.

—¿Realmente quieres?

Harry asintió y lamió la puntita. Zayn en seguida echó la cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y Harry sonrió antes de metérselo en la boca. Zayn no era dramáticamente más chico o más grande que Louis, pero era más cabezón y Louis apostaba a que se sentía  _el cielo_  ser follado por él.

Embistió dentro de Harry y esta vez en vez de un gemido se oyó un ruido húmedo y el resoplido de Zayn. _Otra vez._  Oír a Harry atragantarse era el sonido favorito de Louis, pero había algo locamente caliente de que no fuera suyo el pene que chupaba. Otra vez, hasta el fondo

—Dios, Lou... Eres muy afortunado

Louis sonrió y le palmeó ruidosamente el trasero ates de embestirlo otra vez.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Perfecto —respondió y agachó la mirada. Sonrió al ver a Harry, y Louis imaginó que le devolvía los ojos obscenos con los que siempre lo miraba a él cuando se la chupaba.

—Folla su boca —embistió otra vez y Harry ronroneo moviendo suavemente el trasero—, lo ama.

Zayn lo miró con una media sonrisa y luego volvió a Harry.

—¿Realmente? —dijo acariciando los rulos primero y luego tomándolo en seco y metiéndose en su boca.  _Oh..._  Harry se apretó sobre él, empujándose hacia atrás. Louis embistió otra vez—. Si que eres una puta, H.

Louis rio al observar la expresión con la que Zayn respondía el quejido ahogado de Harry. El moreno le devolvió la mirada, y le sonrió mordiéndose los labios. Estaba nervioso, probablemente temblando. Louis conocía la sensación, el modo en que Harry se sentía como un río ahogándote suavemente, cómo era tan bonito que se sentía mal tocarlo pero también tan,  _tan_ bien.

No duró mucho más. Culpa de Zayn, honestamente. Había hundido las manos entre el pelo de Harry y se había empujado bien fuerte mientras acababa en su boca y Harry sólo... Se perdió. Siempre lo hacía, cuando lo trataban así y quizá lo ponía un poco celoso saber que no era él, que no era  _Louis_ quien lo ponía de ese modo, no exclusivamente al menos. Pero, también... Era tan lindo verlo así, se sentía tan bien porque Harry se sentía en su elemento y Louis pensó, mientras le hundía las manos en la cadera y daba las últimas embestidas que el cuerpo le permitía, que si esto era lo que Harry quería, entonces estaba a gusto de habérselo dado.

Harry era el bebé de Louis. Era su compañero de banda, su mejor amigo, su novio y casi seguro esposo, cuando las cosas se acomodaran para ellos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, era su bebé. Louis amaba a Harry como no había amado nunca a nadie en su vida y nada lo hacía más feliz que darle todo lo que quería.

Salió lentamente, acariciando su piel. Harry se contorneaba suavemente, casi perezoso, y se sentía surreal que medio minuto atrás estuviera clavándole las uñas y viendo a Zayn correrse en su boca.

Louis se dejó caer en el sillón y atrajo sobre sí a su novio. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo, y tocarlo dodne se merecía ser tocado, después de tanto tiempo dándole placer a los dos.

—Lo siento —sonrió Harry, pícaro, porque había fallado a su promesa y no había esperado la bendición de Louis para correrse.

Zayn sonreía, todavía de pie junto a ellos, con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mano acariciándose suavemente.

—Está bien, bebé; todo fue perfecto.

—¿Lo fue?

—Lo fue —rio Zayn, y Harry rió también, mirándolo.

A Louis lo desesperaba de ternura todavía ver formarse los hoyuelos cuando sonreía así.

Besó su mejilla, y lo trajo sobre él, y acarició sus rulos mientras Harry lo miraba diciéndole en silencio mil cosas que Louis no podía comprender, no ahora. Había una mezcla de agradecimiento y duda, y Louis podía identificarse con ambas sensaciones. Sobre todo había un deseo, demasiado suave y diurno para confundirse con el otro.

Harry miraba a Louis del mismo modo en que se habían mirado esa noche en el X Factor y se habían dicho que se querían más que cómo amigos, y Louis tuvo que besarlo porque recordarlo solamente lo inundaba de una ternura que era todavía más fuerte que todo lo anterior. Louis amaba a Harry  _tanto_ , y lo amaría aunque sus relaciones fueran monótonas y aunque Harry no lo amara del mismo modo.

El sonido de la cremallera los distrajo a los dos. Levantaron la mirada, coordinados y perezosos, y Zayn apretaba los labios para no sonreir.

—Me voy a ir a acostar —dijo y le desordenó amistosamente los rulos a Harry—, todo fue genial pero honestamente no puedo pensar al respecto en este momento.

—Lidiaremos con esto en la mañana —dijo Louis, sabiendo que los dos pensaban lo mismo. Que algo había cambiado entre los tres y que no podrían sencillamente hacer de cuenta uqe no había pasado.

—Suena bien —respondió y se agachó para besar a Louis en la frente.

Louis sonrió.

—Buenas noches.

Zayn le dio a Harry un último coscorrón y se perdió por la puerta que separaba las camas. Un silencio raro pero tibio envolvió la habitación, pero no valía la pena hablar de eso ahora. Louis se conformaba con mirar a Harry sonreír misterioso para saber que no importaba qué, todo estaba bien.

X

No importó cuanto procuraron limpiar antes de dormirse abrazados —y vestidos— en el sillón, Liam los miró regañón al día siguiente. No dijo nada, pero no necesitó hacerlo porque Niall se había despertado de mal humor y con la lengua floja.

— _Una noche_ —dijo tan ofendido que ni siquiera los miraba a los ojos—, ¿no pueden estar sin follar la única noche que comparten con nosotros?

—Lo siento, colega —se disculpó pero sonreía y eso sólo los ofendió más.

—¿Y eso que Zayn estaba durmiendo aquí? —dijo Liam señalando el sillón donde lo había dejado dormitando cuando se fue a acostar—, ¿no tienen respeto por nada? Honestamente.

—Al menos este tiene el sueño pesado —continuó Niall entre bostezos, demasiado cansado y distraído para notar la expresión en el rostro de Zayn. Liam abrió la puerta y el sol los encegueció a los cinco (simplemente no se notaba a través de los vidrios)—. Yo los podía oír desde las camas, y honestamente, no sé ni quiero saber quién era, pero uno de los dos es jodidamente  _ruidoso_.


End file.
